Us Against The World
by Ruler101
Summary: Drama,Romance,Action. The highschool life of Thalia Percy Nico and Annabeth, romance,drama,shock!
1. Chapter 1

**Not very long but chapter 2 will be up soon. :D**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians oh how i wish i did.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Here i was sat on a beach towel obviously at the beach Duh.I watched as Percy and Annabeth throwing water at each other, I couldn't help but smile at how in love they are I know I know what your thinking a hunter of Artemis thinking of love

I am Human! Well partly human,you know half-god half-human you all know the rest. I didn't realize i was so deep in my thoughts until someone cleared there throat next to me, out of instincts i ponced on them making the person fall to the ground "Ow Thalia"The person screamed then i noticed who it was "Oh my Gods Nico i'm so sorry i di-"Nico laughed "What, whats so funny death breath"he stopped laughing "Well pinecone face you where stressing and all that"He laughed again, then i noticed i was straddling him I looked down and started blushing Nico gave me a weird look then noticed our situation, he started blushing too I hastily stood up muttering a apology.

- Time past thing -

Nico and I where laid side by side, talking about nothing just waiting for Annabeth and Percy to resurface from there underwater make out session "So"I herd Nico break the silence, the weird thing is it wasn't uncomfortable "So" I replied "Why are you here? why aren't you with the hunters?"I sighed "Lady Artemis think's because i'm her lieutenant i need to be more educated " I punched Nico in the arm once i saw him smirking at me "So your going to Goode with me, Grover and Perce?"I smiled "Yes, now ill have all the time to torment you"I replyed with a evil laugh. This time Nico was the one to punch me, we got into a little spar and ended up with him on top of me somehow."Umm"I began but got lost in his endless black eyes, he was just staring at me and i just stared back, i noticed him staring to lean in.

In the heat of the moment i lifted my head up, are faces where inches apart until i herd a cough from beside me, I threw Nico of me sitting up in the process to find Percy staring at us wide-eyed and Annabeth smirking.

"Urmmm" I said once again then i herd Nico repeat what i just said, I sighed. This is going to be a long year.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

****Monday morning and i already miss Annabeth, she only left for her boarding school last night, now here i am walking down the corridor of Goode high school with my best friends Grover and Nico.

"Hey look there's Thalia" Grover spoke up, i followed his gaze and there was Thalia, she trying to crack her locker combo which made me laugh when we reached her Nico spoke up

"Thalia Grace the almighty daughter of Zeus can't open a locker?"Thalia sighed "DeathBreth i suggest you shut up before i shove you into the locker" Nico laughed "You can't even open it" I noticed Nico regretted what he said straight away. I could feel how intense Thalia's glare was and i wasn't even on the other side of it "There is a lot of worse things i could do" She replayed Nico scoffed and was about to reply but didn't get chance when Thalia shocked him making him fall onto Grover who instantly fell over, I burst out laughing not noticing Thalia stomp off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's POV

ARGH boys,I was walking to our recently claimed table in the cafiteria some of the boy's where staring at me, which quickly changed when i gave them my almighty Thalia Grace death glare. when i reched the table sitting next to Grover, i noticed them giving me a weird look which i returned with my leave-it-alone look, which they did. I dug into m dinner not bothering to listen to the conversation around me untill i herd someone shout Nico's name in the distance oviusly i was the only one who noticed this,as the figure came closer i had to hold in my gasp. My Gods she was beautiful her blond hair falling down her back mezmorising brown eyes, her style wansn't my type but it was ok, she wore a white vest top with a unbuttoned red and white checked shirt. next thing i noticed was her shorts my Gods where they short which made me rethink my view on her, before i could take anymore in she was inches away from the table and calling Nico's name this time i knew he herd her. How you may ask well a big-ass smile spred accrose his face while he turned around at record braking speed embracing her in a hug which made me scowl. I didn't know i was gripping my Knife untill Grover nudged me giving me the I-know-you-secret look i just gave him my death-glare, i seemed to be doing that alot latly "Thals it's ok i wont tell" I thanked him then turned my attention back to the scene infront of me, anger boiled inside of me insted of hugging they where now in a full make-out session I turned to look at Percy who was just staring wide-eyed at the sutuation I nuged him raising a eye-brow in the proccess he just Nico and Princess Perfect fineshed there conudling they turned to look at us "Guys this is Ashely my-" brfore he continued he looked me in the eye's "My girlfriend" WHAT GIRLFRIEND i was freaking out he had a girlfriend did he think of that when we almost kissed?

Percy and Grover both congradulated them but i just stayed scilent he began talking about how they met i had enough so i just stood up and left earning confused startes from my friends and Princess Perfrect, what if she's a Demmigod i pushed the thought aside finding a place to sit.

Grover's POV

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Thalia me and Annabeth both knew she liked Nico, I know I know she's a hunter but we can both see it. infact it's been the the genral topic of me and Annabeth's conversation's latly, i was so wrapped up in my thought's i didn't know i was going to walking into a bench untill Percy grabbed my arm pulling me away "Thanks Percy i was in my own world there"he just laughed "I know G-man iv been talking to you for two minnet's"i sent him a apologeic smile before speaking" Sorry Perce what where you saying"  
He just laughed "My mom and Paul want to have you Thalia and Nico for dinner tonight you know it's been awhille you know what do you say?" my smile grew i loved seeing Sally she always made the best out off bad suituations "Of course Perce i will have you asked Thalia and Nico"He smirked at me evily "G-man since your my best-friend will-" I cut him off before he could continue "Fine Fine i will ask them it's my death on your hands"I said drmaticly walking of leaving a laughing Percy

Thalia's POV

I stood outside the Jackson-Blofis appartment i was nervouse. Me Thalia Grace was nervouse why was i nevrvouse, mabye it was because i haven't seen Nico since his little (BIG) annoncment, i smooved down my clothes ready to knock on the door, but Sally beat me to it "Thalia honey are you going to come in or stand out here for another ten minnet's" I nodded following her inside, i greeted Percy and Grover sitting down in the living room "Where's Nico? Why did i ask i already know the answere he's playing tonsel tennis with Princess Perfect" Grover and Percy both wore identical smirkes, i was about to reply with a snazzy comment but i got interuptaid by a knock on the door Sally answerd it walking in with a dishrevald Nico following of he Greeted Grover and Percy he tried to greet me but i just ignored him, we sat in a uncomfterble scilence, that was untill Paul came bustling threw the door with a massive smille on his face "Hey guy's" when he noticed the awkwerd scilence he shuffled uncomfterbly "Ill be in the kitchen"with that he left.

I didn't want to fall into another scilence "So Death-Breath did you enjoy your game of Tennis" he didn't realise what i ment, i saw him glance at Percy and Grover they didn't dare to say anything we fell into another sclilence untill Nico found out what i ment "Yes i did Pinecone face" I just snorted which made him angry "Well then pinecone face you got any experciences to share" my face grew dark "No i haven't" I could feel the tears welling up in my eye's before Nico could say anything i excused myself running tothe bathroom, once i got in there i fell against the door tears falling freely down my face. Why is the almighty Thalia Grace crying you ask well i have never kissed someone, I don't know what love is people say i loved Luke but only like a brother.

Nico's POV

I am so stupid, how could i, Thalia is one of my closest friend's Hades i minght even love her and i just pushed her away i am such a idiot, i stood up marching to the bathroom, knocking on the door no answere. i knew she was there i could hear a muffled cry coming from inside.I got bored of waiting so i just shadow traveld inside.

She looked horrible but beautiful at the same time

"Thalia"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO a little short hope you like it.**

* * *

Percy's POV

When Nico walked to the bathroom i instantly turned to Grover he wore a worried expression "Well that was urm" I  
didn't know how to finish so i was happy when Grover finished it for me "Intense?" nodding my head i turned to look  
at the corridor Nico had just walked down "Do you think hell be alright" Grover's reply got cut off when my mom  
called us for dinner. Once we entered the kitchen sitting down my mom asked the one question i was hoping she  
wouldn't "where's Thalia and Nico" i hesitated sharing a glance with Grover "Well mom they had a fight" she just  
laughed "Percy honey they always fight"I sighed looking at Grover signaling it was his turn to explain, thankfully he  
understood "Well Sally i think Nico took it a bit too far this time" I snorted causing Paul and Mom to look at me  
weirdly "A bit Grover he just should have kept his mouth shut now he will be responsible if she kills him" My mom  
opened her mouth to reply but Paul beat her too it "What did he do" I sighed "Let's just say he remained her of  
something she never have and never will experience" Paul looked confused but i knew my mom understood "Love"  
she stated me and Grover nodded and eat our dinner.

Nico's POV

"Thalia"

she gazed at me her eye's making me feel i was going to spontaneously combust, she said nothing. "Thalia" I said once  
agin inching closer "Don't come near me Nico"Her voice was horse "Thals im sorry i didn't mean to upset you i just  
got angry" she scoffed , tears still streaming down her face "Nico i don't know what it's like to feel love my mother  
neglected me Luke betrayed me, i will never be able to love, kiss have a family kids Nico never" i sighed, never have i  
seen Thalia cry. Hades iv never seen her this upset i wanted to break down tears where threating to fall, i knew i  
couldn't let them. "I'm sorry, i really am Thals" I once again tried to inch forward, fortunately she didn't "Sorry isn't  
good enough Nico" Now i had reached her, sliding down the door sitting down are shoulders touching "I know, i  
know" she sighed "People said i loved Luke Nico" I didn't answer "Only as a brother, he poised my tree, that hurt me  
not physicly"She placed her hand across her heart, i suddenly got the urge to put my arm around her so i didn't,  
expecting to get shocked, surprisingly i didn't. we sat there for a good ten minuets in silence her head on my shoulder  
my head placed ontop of hers "I feel so alone Nico Annabeth has Percy Vic versa you have Princess Perfect I have  
none" now i couldn't help but let the tear's spill "Thals you still have us you still have us"I pulled her closer she was  
partly sitting on my lap

Grover's POV

Nico had been gone for a long time maybe she did kill him. "Perce im-" he cut me off "Worried" I nodded. We walked  
down the hallway to the bathroom. knocking on the door, no answer Knock again no answer. we got fed up. " the fire  
escape you can see threw the window.

Once we got to the window the sight you saw would make want to shout aww Thalia was draped across Nico his arm  
around her waist heads touching, the thing that shook me up was both there eye's where red and swollen.

Next day Thalia's POV

Walking down the corridor is not a good time to get lost in your thoughts. how do i know well i was walking down the  
corridor thinking about what happened yesterday and how i ended up sleeping in Nico's arms when BAM i walked into  
someone. "Sorry" the person mumbled. they stood up offering me their hand. because i'm a nice person i refused it.

"Hey I'm Julian" I looked up to see a boy around about my age strawberry blond hair and hazel eye's. "I'm Thalia" i  
thought he was ok little did i know i was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry fairly short, I need idea's any suggestions?

Nico's POV I watched as Thalia and this Julius,James, Julian? person chatted walking down the hallway

I know, I know Ashley is talking to me, i'm a terrible boyfriend but i just have this odd feeling about him,  
after all Thalia is a hunter. I was so lost in my thoughts i did realise Ashley asked me a question."Niki,Nic,Baby,Nico!"

Crap. "Sorry Ash was thinking about something my ...dad wanted me to do" she looked confused "But i thought you didn't see your dad a lot?" Oh no. "I-i-i don't but i-i s-saw him the other day" I could tell she looked confused,

but as if they where earwigging Percy and Grover came over, i gave them a thank you look. "Hey Perce G-man" I greeted "Hey Nico, Ashley" they both greeted back, they started talking to me and Ashley,  
but i wasn't listening my attention went back to Thalia and James, Julian? person talking,

was it me or was he coming closer and closer to her, i'm not taking my chances "Hey Thals" I shouted to her from my place by the lockers.

Thalia's POV When Nico called my name i don't think i could be anymore grateful,

Julian was a cool person but he keeps coming closer to me, which i don't like at all the only boy that have been really close to me is Nico,

which was the time at the beach. "Hey Nico" I shouted back to him, turning to Julian i said "Sorry Julian, i have to go" He looked amusingly upset, i had to hold back a smirk but he agreed.

I jogged over to them "Hey Nico, Percy,Grover, Pri-Ashely" whoops, luckily she didn't notice my slip up but the boy's did Grover and Percy where smirking at me and Nico was glaring at me which i ignored,

We chatted for awhile untill the bell rung for 1st lesson, Me and Nico had English while Percy and Grover had French, Zeus know's what Princess Perfect had.

Waiting for Nico to say bye to everyone was annoying mostly when it came to him and PP (Princess Perfect) watching her run her hands down his arms then watching them have a make-out session IN SCHOOL was not amusing.

When we reached class me and Nico took are desk at the lips where still a little swollen and his cheeks where flushed, it was getting on my nerves.

"Pull yourself together Nico you look like You've spent and hour in Aphrodite's palace working at a kissing booth" I hissed, no offence Lady Aphrodite.

"Well i'm sorry Miss-Angry-Pants it was Ashley who kissed me!" Pfft! "Miss-Angry-Pants that's the best you got- wait you didn't want to kiss her?"

He sighed "Not really, i would prefer we did more than just that" I nodded in understanding, even thought i didn't know how he felt but i was oddly happy.

WAIT why was i happy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 hopefully this one is longer than my other chapter well i would like to thank blossoms bff for the idea for  
this chapter so thank you enjoy also people who like Harry Potter Bill/Fleur I'm going to start writing a fan fiction  
about them PM me and ill tell you about it anyway on with this story!

Thalia's POV

Why are boy's so confusing? scratch that why are they so clueless, come on, it took Percy years and Rachel to finely  
admit he loves Annabeth. Isn't it easy to see that Princess Perfect is using DeathBreath i can't belive he doesn't even notice her  
ogling other boys, he can do better, a lot better she's not even a demigod or a daughter of Zeus! WOAH where the  
Hades did that thought come from No just No.

Grover's POV

"Hey Perce" He looked over to me "Yeah G-man?" Smirking i shoved the poster i fond onto his desk

"A dance? " he replied looking lazily at the poster "Yeah a Christmas one i'm going!" Percy snorted "who with?"

sighing i gave him a duh look "Juniper of course" He chuckled " sorry to burst your bubble G-man but Juniper don't  
go here nether does Annabeth that's why i'm not going"

now it was my turn to snort, Out of the gang me and Thalia where the only ones that knew Annabeth was transferring  
to Goode next week

" we can smuggle them in, Really Perce it can't be that hard after all the things youve done" I replyed winking at him.  
"But what about Thalia she will have no one to go with and she's a hunter" he replied lowing him voice

Again percy was as clueless as ever Nico and Thalia will get together, it's me and Annabeth's mission.

"we'll figure something out don't strain yourself"

Nico's POV

Crap, Crap, Crap,

Why did i say that to Thalia? I'm such an Idiot i love Ashley Right? why don't i want to kiss her, why do i have the  
urge to kiss... No No i need to get that urge out of my mind right now!

A poster i saw on the wall brought me out of my thoughts, a Christmas dance? Great i can ask Thalia NO NO i can ask  
Ashley, Princess Perfect, HADES she's getting in my head.

Once again i was brought out of my thoughts but this time it was Ashley smashing her lips onto mine, Great.

"Hey Ash" I smiled at her "Hey Nicki" Urgh Nicki it's Nico! "So umm do you wanna go to the Christmas Dance with  
me?" WHAT NO WHY DID I SAY THAT, squealing she flung her arms round my neck "yes i will, i was thinking youd  
never ask"

Hades i haven't asked you to marry me it isn't a big deal "well i just saw the poster Ash"

Ok that's all i got i know short but i will update again later today or tomorrow i promise i will give you more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been awhile had propalms with computer and writer block... anyone any ideas**?

* * *

**Grover's POV**

****"Hey Perce, you asked Annabeth to the dance yet?"I questioned from my spot on the bench.7

"Not yet G-man she's been busy wont even have time for Iming"He answered honestly, frowning a little. Only if he knew what was really going on.

Sighing i took a bite out of a cola can glancing around, making sure none noticed what i did. "It will be fine Perce shes properly just busy with all the redesigning shes doing for Olympus"I spoke up, voice lowering at the last word.

Percy, still looking shaken replied. "What if shes found someone else G-man?"

"Percy!"I exclaimed. "Did you honestly just ask that"I stopped receiving a head nod from him "Annabeth? the girl who took a knife for you? Annabeth? the girl who spent half a hour underwater kissing with you? has found someone else? Perce has someone spiked your drink of course shes not!"

"Thanks G-man, just needed some reassurance"He replied smiling then eating the rest of his dinner.

For a son of a God he is surprisingly thick.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

****I really am stupid. Why did i ask Ashley to the dance? Why only now have i realized i don't want to date her o want to date... NO Nico enough with those thoughts. What if Gods can read minds...Lady Artemis i'm sorry.

Anyway! I am so stupid, now i have to wear a green tie to match her dress apparently Gods i am the son of Hades i do black not green! that's Percy's colour. I am a shame to my father. Any girl i date should know my dress sense Demi-god no demi-god!

And now Thalia is going with some random boy i suppose. I can't even protect her from. Shes a hunter i know that but these boys aren't!

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

****Stupid dance. Stupid boys. Stupid School! now i have to buy a dress, get a date i really don't want. Why couldn't i just go with Nico, he wouldn't try anything he knows i'm a hunter it would be me to start anything that would happen but NO! princess frigging perfect got in the way once again. Out of all the crazy monsters i have been up against i swear she is the worst!

One good thing that is going to happen, one good thing and that is Annabeth!

* * *

"Hey Thalia"Julian announced sneaking up behind me, it took a lot not to zap him out of reaction.

"Hey Julian"I replied inwardly sighing. This boy could be boring.

"So i was thinking if maybe" Oh no! "You would like to go to the dance with me?"He asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"I-uh-i"What can i say, oh what about 'Sorry no i'm a hunter i serve Lady Artemis as her lieutenant i can't date' nope... well he isn't that bad, if he tries anything i can beat him to a pulp ... why not. He's not Nico there's only one of him and Princess Perfect has him wrapped around her little (Annoying) finger.

"Sure why not"I replied before stalking away, trying my best to ignore the grin that formed on his face.

* * *

**Not long im sorry but its a start.**


End file.
